I Could Have Been You
by Ben10Extreme
Summary: (Entry for #KFPFRIEND16 competition) "As Oogway's successor, I'll have to take an example from him and go to the Spirit Realm. There's still something I have to do. People understandably saw them as heartless monsters, but I knew better. And because of this, I knew I had to confront them once more. They probably won't make it easy for me...but I'm prepared for that."
1. Po's Personal Mission

**Hey! Look, I'm doing a thing! This is a thing! Totally not related to Tales Of China, once again!**

 **...good grief how long has it been since I've done a separate Kung Fu Panda story. It was a one-shot...it's almost been a year.**

 **Wow. Just...just... _wow._ Good Grief. **

**...ANYWAY. This has been on my mind for quite a while. A long time after the events of KFP3, something keeps picking at the back of Po's mind. Now that he's older, wiser, and much more kindhearted, he feels as if something was missing. That there was something else that he had to do. And with the assistance of the deceased Master Oogway, he may just achieve this personal goal of his.**

 **If he succeeds, he can move on with his life with less regrets.**

 **Maybe this has been done already. I'm not sure. But if it has...ah geez. That'll suck for me.**

 **Oh, one more thing! This will be my entry to the #KFPFRIEND16 competition. It will definitely be more than one chapter, and unlike my two other oneshots, there will be _action._ I'll just do my best and hope that it satisfies. Might not be as good as the others, but I'm okay with that. **

**Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

Po was sitting down in his room in a silent meditative position, his eyes gently closed, his breathing soft and practiced. His special staff that Oogway passed down to him was placed against the wall on a special rack. He was trying to treat it with the proper respect that it deserved, so he definitely didn't just play with it as if it were an actual battle staff, even though it might be able to be used that way. And when he _does_ possibly get caught playing with it, he'd get a winded lecture from Shifu about how such a sacred part of Oogway must be treated with he utmost respect and care.

...so he definitely made sure to clean his paws when after he eats lunch. The last time he didn't remember to do such a thing...it didn't end well for his rear. He could still feel the rather immense sting due to how hard Shifu kicked him.

Regardless, he didn't wonder over those ridiculous thoughts for too long. He had important business to attend to. He has become the successor of the Great Master Oogway. And as such, he should be in balance with not just the mortal realm, but the Spirit Realm as well. Oogway's so aligned with the Spirit Realm that it allowed him to sometimes appear in the mortal realm as a spirit. He doesn't always do it for an extended period of time, but long enough to get his message across and return. That was how he let his father know he was alive.

He silently shook his head, trying to regain his focus. He couldn't become distracted. This was something very important to him, and now that he's gotten better at his duties of being the Dragon Warrior, he feels confident enough to try something like this, but humble enough to acknowledge that it might not work the first time. He needed to be focused, he needed to be balanced, and he needed absolute control, and absolute silence-

 _Grrrr..._

...sigh.

...

...Okay, one bowl of dumplings later, NOW he's ready to give this a shot. Everyone else was asleep, so he wouldn't be interrupted in such an unprepared manner. As long as he wasn't gone too long, there would be no need to worry about anyone bursting in on him while he's doing this. Since he's not sure it'll even work, he didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

Po took a deep breath, and slowly releases it, relaxing all of his senses...wait. There was something being blocked. A bit of a disturbance within. It was keeping him from fully focusing on his task, yet he had no idea what it could possibly-

" _*Burp*_ "

Oh! That's better! That takes care of his own distractions for the time being. He tries again, relaxing all of his senses.

 _Focus. You're treading in a sacred world, big guy. You have to do it with confidence, but at the same time, you gotta be humble. Don't force yourself into this world...let it invite you in. The Dragon Warrior must respect the mysteriousness that is the Spirit Realm...man, those lessons in patience have REALLY paid off! D'oh, stay focused Panda! Breathe. Allow the Spirit Realm to invite you in. Oogway calls it a sacred world...don't be rude by forcing your way in...let it welcome you..._

Po kept his eyes closed and his mental and spiritual states calm, even as he felt the world shift around him. It took a few moments, but he didn't move the entire time. He may be the Dragon Warrior, but that didn't give him any more authority than he usually has. He still wishes to be seen as everyone's equal. As a friend. That includes those in the Spirit Realm. Speaking of the Spirit Realm, and speaking of friends...

"...Po. It's alright. You safely crossed over with no incidents, so you may open your eyes now." A soft chuckle followed afterwards. "There is no need to feel so worried. The Spirit Realm has grown acquainted to you after your last time here."

Recognizing the voice easily, Po opened his eyes to see Oogway standing before him. He also recognized that he was back in his Spirit Warrior garbs when he had his final showdown with Kai. But that mattered little right now, the tortoise in front of him comes first.

"Oogway!" Po stood up quickly, placed one paw in his fist and bowed respectfully. Oogway did the same, bowing before Po. Now those words of pleasantries was out of the way, Po rushed him and picked the tortoise up in a friendly bear hug.

"Ooh! Hehehe~It's good to see you too, my friend." Oogway smiles warmly, patting Po's back. "I see that you have helped the pandas integrate into the Valley of Peace quite nicely."

"Yup! Everything's been fine and dandy for the most part! I have to say, I didn't think that being your successor could be so difficult, and yet...so rewarding. It is AWESOME!" Po grinned giddily, hopping around a bit with glee and excitement, feeling proud of himself. Oogway chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Ah yes. You have grown so much, Po. I am indeed proud of you. Of course you already know this, hm~" Oogway chuckles again, holding a paw to his mouth. Once it died down, however, his eyes narrowed with seriousness. "Are you _sure_ that this is what you want to do?"

Po's jolly face disappeared, also replaced with a look of utmost seriousness. "I'm sure. You don't doubt me, do you?"

"Never. I'm simply worried."

"Appreciated. But I'm already here, aren't I? No sense in turnin' back now. I have to see this through. There's...there's still something I have to do here. And you know what that is already, don't you?"

"Indeed I do."

"Good. Do you know where he is?"

"Grab hold of my shoulder. I will take you to him." Po nodded as he gently placed a paw on his shoulder, signifying that he was ready. He wasn't totally tuned with the Spirit Realm as much as Oogway was, at least not yet. So the tortoise would have to assist him for now. With a nod of finality, Oogway tapped his staff onto the water twice, and they both disappeared in a golden flash of light.

Po always found it strange and yet fascinating, how immense the Spirit Realm was and how it seemed to go on forever, unlike the mortal realm. Always brimming with many bright colors, fold being the primary one, and many spiritual creatures of many shapes and sizes. There was even old structures of Ancient China that never would have survived withering away in the mortal realm, so they were moved where they could be carefully preserved and be treated with utmost care. It was a strange concept to Po, but then again, he was new at this whole thing.

"...Did you tell your loved ones that you would be doing something like this?" Oogway asked him.

Po shakes his head. "No. If this actually works out in my favor, I'll tell them afterwards. I'd rather not tell them that it didn't and see their disappointed faces. I know it's not the best way to go about this, Master Oogway..."

"No, it is quite alright. I respect your judgement. Because even if you fail, when it comes to significant matters like this one, you're fully willing to admit this without complaint. Your humbleness has improved to the point where you no longer have to constantly yourself down to prove it." Oogway looked forward again. Po realized that the colors of the Spirit Reapm were fading away, replaced by darker colors that were closely representing chaos and evil. They immediately stopped in front of a long floating path of stone, leading into a dark chamber. "We are here. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"No, that's okay. Just be here for me when I'm done. I'll signal you." Po nodded reassuringly. Oogway nodded back, and disappeared in a golden ray of light.

The panda turned towards the chamber. There was no going back now. He had to face the first one before he could move onto the other. He couldn't expect to talk him down, not immediately. The best he can do is weaken him enough so that he wouldn't fight back anymore. But that was weighing on a pretty significant guess. Which will decide if he'll be returning to his mortal body with a couple bruises, hopefully not a lot. He didn't need to be explaining that kind of thing to Tigress, she'll never stop interrogating him until he breaks.

And unlike the many people who's tried, no one got answers out of him faster than her.

Po shook his head again and took a deep breath again, slowly closing his eyes.

No turning back now. This was what he wanted. He needed to see it through.

"...I know you're in there. You might as well come out and at least look me in the eye." Po said strongly, devoid of fear, and also of hostility. His cape slowly flows to the side as he gently tips his straw hat upward, eyes narrowing.

There was one minute of silence. Then two minutes. Three.

...

...

"...Er...hellooooo?" Po blinked, waving his paw in front of the chamber. "Hey, uh...are you _really_ in there? Oogway said that you would be." Po rubbed his chin, head tilted curiously to the side. "Then again, Oogway isn't always right about these kinds of things, but I don't wanna doubt him. I'll just wait here until he decides to come out. Good thing this is a spiritual body, I won't even get hungry." Po said, twirling his on staff, and setting it to the side. He then sits down on the stone and gets into a meditative position, closing his eyes. From then on, he waited patiently. He had plenty of time on his paws, there was no need to rush this.

Personally, he's been thinking about doing this for a long time. This man would be the first, then he'll be going after the second one soon enough. This was something he felt like he has to do. As happy as he's made most of his loved ones, he felt like it still wasn't complerely over. Sure he still has quite a journey ahead of him, but he should deal with the remains of what has been done in the past, then face the future with a much clearer head and less weight riding on his shoulders.

Oogway, while thinking that this was a bit risky on a personal level, trusted Po enough to allow him to do what he believes he should do.

Po's been waiting a long time now, he continued to wonder if he'd even show up. His patience paid off, as he suddenly felt the familiar dark chi slowly approahing him. Nodding affirmatively, Po stood up. _Alright. Let's do this._

The figure slowly emerged from the darkness, his crimson eyes piercing them without pause. "Well look at who we have here...I wasn't expecting a visitor. Especially not _you._ "

"Yeah, well I kinda get around a lot more now. Been to plenty of places in the mortal realm already. Why not try exploring the Spirit Realm a bit?"

"Hmph. I should consider myself lucky, shouldn't I? No one in your position would have bothered to deal with rotten scum like me."

"I'm not no one. I'm Po. And I'm here on my own accord."

"I figured that. I can at least give you credit for being honest with me. It makes this much less confusing. I'm very curious as to why you'd go so far as to visit _me_ here in the Spirit Realm. Last time you saw me, I bet you didn't notice. But I was one Kai's _trinkets_. I don't think I can get over that humiliation."

Po shrugged. "Maybe if you had practiced humility when you were alive, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Ohoho! The panda's gotten wiser! That's VERY interesting. Though I do wonder...have you grown _stronger_ as well? Because I certainly have. Being in the Spirit Realm for so long has it's perks."

 _Here we go._

"I just wanna talk to you personally. We don't have to fight. I don't think this is the time for yet another Spirit Realm battle. I noticed that things tend to break around here when that happens...a _lot_."

"That's too bad, because now that you're here, I can finally request a rematch. Spoilers...it's not a request."

Po sighed, shaking his head. It was inevitable after all. _Welp. It was worth a shot, I guess._

The shadow revealed itself fully. Po slowly lifted his head so his had no longer covered his eyes. Across from him was none other than his first adversary, the one he was forced to put down before he endangered more innocent lives. Shifu's previous greatest student of all time before he fell into the darkness. Across from him...stood Tai Lung. His face was calm, but Po knew better. Just looking into his eyes was enough to tell Po that he was furious at seeing him here. If they were going to talk, he needed to quell that fury so that he'll be able to listen.

Tai Lung cracked his knuckles. "It's been a while... _Dragon Warrior._ "

* * *

 **Soooooo! Here's my entry to #KFPFRIEND16 competition! We reach Po's first obstacle, Tai Lung! He doesn't wanna fight...but Tai Lung clearly isn't having any of that. A legendary rematch is in order!**

 **...in the next chapter. See ya then!**


	2. Calm Dragon Vs Raging Dragon

**Another chapter on the horizon! Po vs Tai Lung! Forgive me, for fight scenes are still not an expertise of mine. It might not be as 'legendary' like I said it would. I kind of overhyped it...I dunno.**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I don't think it'll come out as well to others as it did to me. I didn't want the fight to drag on for too long in order to not have the chapter going on longer than it needed to be. Understand, Tai Lung has been angry for a _looooonnng_ time. Thus, he's not very focused. Unlike Po, who just wants to talk, but he currently doesn't have the luxury of having a friendly conversation. **

**Let's see how that turns out.**

* * *

Po wasn't interested in starting a fight with Tai Lung. But he wasn't giving him a choice. Listening to the very person who had defeated him so brutally and expecting a civil conversation was definitely not on Tai Lung's To-Do list. And Po has a feeling he had plenty of time to make one.

 _...How does one make to-do lists in the Spirit Realm? Do they have super-cool glowing scrolls, or-_

"Well, you're certainly looking the part, _Dragon Warrior._ " Tai Lung snarled, his fists clenching tightly as he gazed at Po's attire up and down. Said panda blinked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh...okay. You said 'Dragon Warrior' in a condescending tone, twice. So I guess it's safe to say that you're still a bit angry about what happened between us?" Po knew the answer, but figured that he should at least keep trying.

"Oh no. I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?" Tai Lung said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "I've just been here sitting in limitless space due to being dead, counting down _how long_ I was dead, thinking of you, Shifu, and Oogway, and how you all cheated me out of my destiny with an ever-burning hatred-"

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were still angry."

 **"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY YOU MORON _!_ " **

"... _Well_. There's no need to resort to name-calling." Po pouted, puffing his cheeks.

"Did you seriously think that I _wouldn't_ be angry? I do believe I have _every_ reason to be outright _**furious**_. Because of what Oogway denied me. Because of Shifu abandoning me. Because of what _**you**_ did to me. I've been dealt injustice after injustice each and every time!" Tai Lung unclenched his fists slowly as his tail swished furiously. "I've been repeatedly cheated out of my destiny, and I'm not going to take it lying down anymore. I see you as my chance to take back what is rightfully mine. What was _always_ meant to be mine. What _should_ have been mi-"

"Okay Tai, I'm gonna have to stop you right there." Po raised a paw, cutting off the snow leopard. This greatly irritated the feline. "That attitude is exactly why you weren't worthy to be the Dragon Warrior. I'll give you some time to guess why, because I've figured it out quite a while ago. Think of it as a riddle. And you know I'm serious because riddles often have me riddled with confusion." Po blinked as he briefly takes off his straw hat and scratches his head. "Wait...is that how that works...I'm not entirely sure..."

"...Hmph. Some _Dragon Warrior_."

"Okay, that's like the third time you did that!" Po stomped, only mildly annoyed more than angry. Tai Lung, however, was angry at how casual Po was being about this meeting. He sees an old enemy and tries to strike up a friendly conversation when they were most certainly **not** friends.

Tai Lung folded his arms and smirked. "Heh, not surprising. Even while being a figure of ultimate power, you're still the same mindless idiot from before."

Po pouted again. "Yeah? You wanna know what surprises _me?_ "

"Oh please, do _enlighten me_."

"It surprises me that despite being down here for such a long time, you still haven't learned your lesson." Po sighed. "I really was expecting you to have mellowed out by now...guess that was just wishful thi-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Tai Lung has grown tired of talking. He wanted a battle and he was not going to be denied. So while Po was still rambling on, he took the opportunity to speed forward and send a would-be dizzying punch to Po's head. He wasn't all that surprised that Po managed to catch said punch, the impact causing the stone path beneath them to crack greatly and form a decent-sized crater. What _did_ surprise him was Po's facial expression when he did catch said punch.

The panda didn't even flinch. He seemed more _surprised_ that Tai Lung would actually attack him, than the attack itself. After the surprise went away, however, the expression turned to utmost seriousness.

"I don't want to have to use force just to get us to talk, Tai Lung. But if that's what you're asking for..."

"I'm DEMANDING it."

"...I really don't wanna do this. But since you're so insistent on it, _fine_."

Tai Lung pulled away and punched at Po again. Po reacted just in time and also punched at Tai Lung. Their fists collided with one another, resulting in a chi clash of blue and gold. The Spirit Realm recognized that a battle was going to begin, thus abruptly changes to a dark violet color to suit the mood, which Po somewhat found quite amazing. The clashing chi spiralled outward, lightly damaging most of the surrounding floating stones, picking up dust.

Or Po would call it, spirit dust? He didn't really know how it worked.

While the clashing fists stayed affected, Tai Lung swung around for a swift soon kick, Po quickly raising his arm to swiftly block it. He pushes the leg away and strikes his chest with a brief palm strike, pushing him a good distance away. Po reached his paw to the side as his staff comes back to him, and he gets a decent grip on it before turning to Tai Lung again.

Tai Lung scoffed, stand upright and dusting himself off. "You've gotten faster. Good, I thought this would be too easy."

"The easiest way to end this battle is to not fight at all. It has no point. But you're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"No."

Po sighed again while rubbing his neck again. "Well, I can't say I didn't try."

Tai Lung shot towards him with a roundhouse kick, Po catches it and swiftly trips him by swiping at his remaining leg with his staff. Before he could fully recover, Po grabs him by the tail and swung him around above his head before slamming him into the ground cratering it slightly. With an angry snarl, Tai Lung lunges at Po with both fists stretches outward. The panda sidesteps before either of them connect, grabs one of the arms, and swung him into the stone entrance of the cave.

Po waits patiently as he watches Tai Lung recover from the throw, noticing that the snow leopard was already becoming frustrated with his lack of progress. He seriously would rather fight Po than simply talk to him. He didn't leave too much of a friendly impression, despite his best efforts. But still...

His thoughts were interrupted as Tai Lung once again came at him, this time from the air. Po narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way just as Tai Lung came down with a devastating axe kick that completely destroys the stone path they were standing on. With one piece of debris being all he needed, Tai Lung pushed himself forward, leaping off towards Po and kneeing him in the face, sending him flying into another structure behind him. Tai Lung jumped at him again and aimed a kick towards his stomach. Po swiftly rolls to the side as he destroyed the wall, briefly pushing off the collapsing wall and landing on another floating land behind him.

Tai Lung landed swiftly on another island in front of him, glaring at him. "You're not fighting g as seriously as you should be."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm clearly giving a serious effort here." Po said, stretching out his arms a bit. "Of course, that serious effort is going into not fighting you, rather than actually fighting you."

"Will you give that a rest already?!"

Tai Lung roared as he leapt at Po, tackling him in the stomach as they both plummeted and crashed off of multiple floating islands of land, somewhat breaking them apart. Po sighed. He was right. Things tend to break a _lot_ in the Spirit Realm during battles like this. During the fall, Po grabbed tightly onto Tai Lung's tail and spun around in a dizzying circle, before letting him go and watching him crash through multiple floating stone platforms until he landed on one that didn't break. Po lands a couple feet in front of him, looking no worse for wear.

Tai Lung growled as he shook off the debris that landed on him, glaring so the panda intensely, while said panda stared back at him without a hint of malice at all. He clenched his fists. "Stop. Looking at me. That way."

"What do you mean?" Po tilted his head.

"You have that same stupid look in your eyes during our final battle. I was treating our battle as a battle of the death between two warriors fighting for the same prize. You, however, treated the whole thing as if it were some sort of _stupid game!_ "

"The Dragon Scroll was a prize to _you_. I've already had what I needed, and it wasn't in the scroll. All it did was help me realize it." Po narrowed his eyes. "Was the scroll truly worth all the lives you've damaged in the process?"

Tai Lung refused to be lectured by the likes of Po. He roared in infuriation as he charged at Po, aiming for a chi-empowered kick. Po catches it with one paw, which causes yet another shock wave of chi to burst from the both of them and flying in different directions.

"All these years in the Spirit Realm, time you could have spent realizing your own mistakes and not trying to pawn every single one of them off on others, and yet all you can think about is how angry you are. Does that sound like Dragon Warrior material to you?"

Tai Lung refused to acknowledge Po's question, instead opting to simply overthrow him while he had his foot, twisting his body swiftly so the panda would lose balance. Po caught onto this, landed on his feet and landed a devastating paw strike to Tai Lung's chest, this time a golden burst of chi accompanied the blow. The snow leopard was sent hurtling a couple feet backwards before clawing at the ground to keep from flying away to far. He coughed a bit from the pain in his chest as he glares at Po, who still had his eyes narrowed but was otherwise completely calm. It was especially getting to him that while he has taken some decent damage already, Po was still looking top shape.

"Are you ready to calm down, yet?" Po requested simply.

He got his answer from Tai Lung charging at him again, eyes slitted with unfathomable rage. Po shook his head as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He then reopens thEm as his form seems more focused. Tai Lung kicks at him again, though he simply pushes it away with one paw while striking at his ribs with the other, watching him briefly crash into the ground before getting up again. Tai Lung was relentless, repeatedly striking at Po with any hopes of landing a significant hit. But it was no good, every punch and kick was either redirected, endured without much damage, or turned against him entirely. He was growing more and more frustrated, while Po hardly blinked, his composure never faltering once.

With a well placed kick to the chest, Tai Lung was sent crashing into the ground again, sliding on his back. He panting heavily, glaring hatefully at the panda before him. Gotten stronger he has, but he didn't think it would be by _this_ much. Such a thought infuriated him to no end, considering how long he's been here.

"...No...No...I won't...it _can't_..." Tai Lung shook his head, punching the ground and causing slight cracks in it. "You _**couldn't**_ have surpassed me by that wide a margin! It's impossible!"

"…You seriously don't believe I could have achieved this power simply by working hard for it, do you?" Po asked, his tone growing softer.

Disregarding Po's sympathy, Tai Lung lunged at him, prepared to pounce. Po dodged to the side in a surprising display of nimbleness, sliding his feet across the ground. Tai Lung was becoming more and more unfocused due to his unfathomable rage, the exact reason why he lost the first time. This time it was because he was in complete disbelief at how _much_ Po had improved. However, this mattered little to Po. Rare for him as it may be, he was slowly getting into a hurry. His time in the Spirit Realm was not unlimited.

So with a heavy heart, he was prepared to put an end to this as painlessly as possible.

He waited until Tai Lung circled around and prepared to charge him again. Po slowly brought his paws together, and gathered golden chi in the both of them, not letting Tai Lung's furious roars distract him. With his hat overshadowing his head, he waiting for the precise moment, which was Tai Lung leaping at him and going for a spinning roundhouse. Po rolls right under it, not stopping his chi buildup. Tai Lung turned around to face him, but Po had already struck his chest once again with his chi-empowered double palm strike. An even bigger burst of golden chi resulted from the blow, and it sent Tai Lung flying through multiple floating structures this time. Po winced.

To emphasize once again, a LOT of things break in the Spirit Realm.

Tai Lung finally stopped crashing as he collided against a more monumental structure that looked like an aged Temple. If he didn't believe that spirits were capable of feeling pain, he sure believes it now. He soon falls to the ground connected to the temple, and he slowly loses consciousness. The last thing he saw was Po walking towards him.

Po sighed at Tai Lung's unconscious form. A moment later, Oogway appears by his side in a flash of golden light. He looks upon Tai Lung as well, sadly shaking his head. "Are you surprised by this?"

"No. And that's makes me sad. Geez, he's gonna be ticked when he wakes up...however long spirits stay unconscious, I guess." Po said quietly as he reached down to Tai Lung, carefully picking him up and carrying him in his arms. "C'mere, buddy..."

With a firm nod, Oogway placed a paw on Po's shoulder, and the two of them disappeared to another part of the Spirit Realm.

* * *

 **Tai Lung, down by knockout. The winner is Po!**

 **...Unforunately he doesn't feel too good about it, because he really did just want to talk. Guess he'll have to wait until he wakes up...however long spirits remain unconscious.**


	3. Understanding Between Warriors

**Here's a new chapter! In which for the first time, Tai Lung has no other choice but to take the time to try and understand Po much less like an obstacle and more like a person. While I may or may not be completely accurate at certain points, I hope you can forgive that.**

 **Plus the parts about Po's younger years...the first movie, in certain parts, gave an impression that pandas in general weren't really seen with respect, not just Po. Being the only one currently around most likely didn't help matters. But that's what I picked up on, so again, forgive me for inaccuracy. It's a bit longer than I thought, as well.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **(One Hour Later)**

"Ugh..." Tai Lung groaned as he slowly sits up from his position, pain gracing both his head and his chest. Rubbing said head with a bit of irritation, he tried to remember what had happened before he had passed out. He looked around a bit in order to gauge his surroundings, to see if anything was different.

...Nope. Still same old Spirit Realm. Except for the panda standing a bit away from him, speaking with Oogway...

...PANDA?! _OOGWAY?!_

"You don't think I hurt him too badly, do you?" Po said with worry, twiddling at his straw hat.

"The only thing that has taken a considerable blow is his tremendous pride. And I do believe the is something he needed." Oogway said. "And look, here he is now."

"Tai Lung?" Po turned around, only to catch a fist from colliding with his face. "Woah!"

"You...YOU... _ **YOU!**_ " Tai Lung snarled viciously, unsheathing his claws as his eyes were gaining slits, it looked like he was turning absolutely feral.

Po was having none of it.

He struck Tai Lung in the stomach hard enough to make him double over and collapse on the ground. Tai Kung tried to get back up, but he felt as if he couldn't. It was almost as if some massive weight was placed upon him all of a sudden...then he figured out why.

...Po was sitting on him.

...okay, NO.

" _GET OFF OF ME!"_

"Not happening. I don't wanna fight you again, and I _won't_ fight you again. So we're gonna stay like this until you calm down." Po responded with folded arms and a bit of a huff. Tai Lung snarled and tried to force the panda off of him, but it was clear that Oogway anticipated that. He couldn't feel much of his strength. Even in the Spirit Realm, Oogway knows how to skillfully incapacitate a person.

Tai Lung continued to snarled, roar, and occasionally curse as he laid helpless underneath the panda, who still had his arms crossed. Both of them were amazingly stubborn, Oogway took note of this. But one of them had to give in eventually, and it clearly wasn't going to be Po, even if his time was limited here.

A full five minutes pass until Tai Lung has finally grown quiet and stopped struggling, sighing in resignation. "...Please. Let me up."

Po peeked an eye open as he looked down to Tai Lung. He was considering it, but he needed to be sure. "...Are you going to try and attack us again?"

"No."

"... _Promise?_ "

"...I...I promise."

Oogway took note of just how _tired_ Tai Lung looked, despite being a resident of the Spirit Realm. Not in body, but in spirit on general. Both he and Po sensed that most of the rage in his chi was completely gone, replaced by hopeless exhaustion. Po cautiously eases off of Tai Lung, and even helps the snow leopard stand up, dusting him off. As promised, Tai Lung didn't lash out. Instead, he looked into Po's eyes, his chi feeling desperate to the panda.

"Why? Why were you chosen, and not me? What made you so worthy to be the Dragon Warrior...and not me...?" Tai Lung's voice grew more silent with each word, as he slowly stares downward at the ground. The silence surrounding the Spirit Realm really pushes just how hard he's thinking on this, now that his anger wasn't making him unreasonable. Tai Lung clenched his fists. "Why are you... more special than I am...?"

"...You really didn't have any self-esteem, did you?" Po asked quietly. They both eased up and just sit on the ground. "I didn't think _Tai Lung_ of all people would have a severe case of low self-esteem when it came to Kung Fu. I mean look at you, you're incredibly awesome. You had a natural talent for awesomeness."

"Putting the awesomeness aside, yes, I had raw talent. Which continues to make me wonder why YOU were chosen over me."

Po rubbed his head. "I didn't have the raw talent you have. I had to work hard to get where I am now. Even when we first met, I was obviously nowhere near your skill level. I just got incredibly...creative."

"Creative is right. You threw tossed a pan into my face so hard I dented it."

"I still have that pan, actually."

"Moving on."

"Right. Of course I wasn't gonna beat someone who's had years of training just from the training I received from Shifu. I had to put my own spin on it. Do the unexpected. Have confidence in myself. Something I sorely lacked for a long time, long before I even got into kung fu."

Tai Lung folded his arms. "Despite the immense honor you've been given, despite all of the praise you would have likely received, you didn't feel like you deserved it. While I believed it was my birthright to receive the Dragon's Scroll and all the honor and glory that accompanies it, I was denied without a second thought. There aren't many other ways for me to display such a conflict other than cruel irony."

"Yeah well, life hasn't exactly been kind to either of us in our early years, orphans and all." Po rubbed his neck, slightly gazing to the side. "It's...understandable that you were upset. You worked for something for so long only to be told that you aren't worthy of it. I can see how that can crush someone's spirit. The villagers adored you, they saw you as an amazing hero during those days. But once that denial sunk in fully...ha...you were practically loved by everyone. But as long as you didn't have the Dragon Scroll, which you believed it would win Shifu's love by proxy, it didn't really matter to you. If Shifu didn't acknowledge you, then nothing else mattered."

"Of course. Oogway insisted that Shifu loved me. But how could he? I wasn't worthy. And until I had seized my destiny, I never would be." Tai Lung said darkly, turning away. "Now...I never will be."

Oogway noticeably closed his eyes in sadness because of this, but he didn't stop listening. He wished to hear how Po would respond.

"...What does it matter to you, anyway?" Tai Lung growled, but not as loudly as he would have minutes ago. "You've clearly proven yourself more than capable of filling the slot in my supposed place. You're a happy go lucky panda, what issues could you possibly have that could be highly related to mine?"

Po didn't answer at first. He needed a moment to father his thoughts. "...Tai Lung. Three words. _Big. Fat. Panda._ You'd think three little words wouldn't tear a man's confidence down and set it on fire...they haven't met me. I was the _only_ panda there. I didn't know whether to feel special, or to feel alone. Guess I can go for the latter, becuase nobody ever wanted to hang out with the chubby panda cub." Tai Lung's arm fold slackened after hearing this. Po sighed as he dipped his hat so it would overshadow his eyes. "I just wanted anyone who wasn't my Dad to look at me...and _not_ see a fat, worthless loser."

Tai Lung's armfold completely vanished. Now he was watching Po with clear surprise on his face. "You...thought so lowly of yourself...that you wanted to be someone else entirely?"

"At the time, close to nobody ever believed in Po. Nobody liked Po, they didn't waste their time with Po, they disregarded Po as if he were just simple street trash, and are baffled that Mr. Ping would actually take him in. So since they disliked Po so much... I wanted to be...not Po. Po wasn't good enough to be anything but a failure, so I desperately wanted to be someone else... _anyone_ else. Because Po simply wasn't good enough to be anything but nothing..." Tai Lung actually winced from the last statement. Somehow Po's temporary switch to third person made recurring these comments much worse. "Dad...also didn't think that I was cut out for Kung Fu...but at the very least, he was trying to be gentle and understanding about it. He was just afraid I would get hurt. He wasn't totally enthusiastic about me learning Kung Fu...but if that's what would make me happy, he allowed it. He worries about me a lot, but he also never stopped believing in me no matter what I did. And he made me realize that I had to start doing the same."

Tai Lung had to take a moment to pause and think about what Po was telling him. They both had severe self-esteem issues, but for different reasons. He felt like his skills and prowess allowed him to prove himself to everyone _but_ Shifu, and felt like he needed the Dragon Scroll to confirm the worth of his father's love. Oogway's denial and Shifu not disagreeing with said denial, felt like total abandonment.

Po felt like he would never be able to prove himself to anyone, but Mr. Ping reasssured him that he just needed to believe that he could, and it would motivate him to work towards that goal, being the best that he can be. Their relationship is complicated and a bit rocky, but it's outright clear that Mr. Ping's love for Po has no conditions, and never will.

"I had such a lack of confidence that I couldn't even bring myself to meaningfully try, and I needed someone to help me. You had so much pride in you that it curbed your ability to see the wisdom of the scroll." Po wondered. "Tai Lung. Take away the fact that we're completely different species, we really aren't that different. Heck, I can see myself in your place, wondering what would happen if I felt like a complete failure to my Dad and the only thing that could prove me otherwise is something I didn't earn, and _can't_ earn."

"Seriously?" Tai Lung raised an eyebrow.

Po looked towards Tai Lung, eyes somewhat sad, as well as his smile. "Before this all started...my Dad was all I had. Before eveyone else came around, before I had any friends. Dad was basically my entire world. I would have done **_anything_** for him. Now...you can see how that could have gone horribly wrong if I wasn't careful...right?"

"...are you actually suggesting that, should you have made the slightest misstep in your life, you could have ended up like me?" Tai Lung narrowed his eyes.

"It is entirely possible that I could have. But I guess we won't really know that now, huh?" Po shrugged. "...You have to understand, Tai Lung. I was thrown into something I was completely unprepared for. As much as I loved Kung Fu, I never thought I would actually have the potential to be a part of it...especially to be Master Oogway's flipping _successor._ I mean, I had pretty awesome dreams about doing some pretty awesome Kung Fu, but to _that_ extent? Never would have guessed..."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "Your tendency to fanboy hasn't ceased, despite what you just said?"

"I can't help it~" Po said giddily, wiggling his legs a bit. Then he coughed and regained his closure. "What I'm trying to say, Tai Lung...is that I very well could have ended up like you, or at least something drastically similar. Sometimes all it takes is **_one_** seriously messed up day to ruin your whole mojo. For your case, it was Oogway's rejection and Shifu's reaction to it. However...years later, he apologized for building you up for something that you weren't meant to be. And for a moment, just a moment...you looked ready to accept it. But you didn't. And you felt like you couldn't. You just refused to feel worthy without the scroll's validation, even if it came from Shifu himself. You refused to go on without it..."

Oogway watched as the two of them talked amongst one another. He could sense the sinister chi within Tai Lung begin to grow weaker as he begins to see Po less as an obstacle, and more like an actual person with thoughts and feelings of his own. Just like Shifu's realization that Po was thrown into a situation he was ill-prepared for, and was terrified of letting everyone down. The pressure was tearing him apart, and Shifu was initially helpless to do anything about it.

Po sighed. "I'd like to think that if you haven't done what you did...maybe Tigress could have grown up to be a much happier person."

Tai Lung jerked his head towards Po with surprise. "Her...?"

"She had enough problems to deal with on her own with people seeing her as a monster. But then she had to endure the fallout of your actions. I don't think she was really interested in the Dragon Warrior title as much as she thought she was. I think she just wanted it because she thought it would get her closer to Shifu. She felt as if her life depended on becoming the success of where Shifu failed with you. So when I came around...she wasn't very happy." Po turned to Tai Lung, eyes shrouded with sadness. "By hurting Shifu, you've hurt her, _badly_. And it's damaged them both for decades before I came along."

"...You took that personally, didn't you? She's a major reason that she hated you so much in the beginning." Tai Lung blinked slowly as he came to a realization. He knew that both Oogway and Po could sense this.

"Shifu's love for you was completely genuine. But when it comes to parenting...he's not the best. He's spent more time being a _Master_ to you, and less time being an actual _Parent_. So, while Shifu still definitely has a major fault in this situation, he _**never**_ intended to hurt you that way. And as a consequence, you've mostly ruined the experience of the latter for Tigress." Po rubbed his neck. "You see, I didn't have to worry so much about that. While I was definitely on edge on what I wanted to do, Dad has reassured me that he would love me no matter what. He was just really betting on the noodle-shop thing."

Tai Lung slowly stood up, facing the ground. Po stood up with him. "I see. The difference between our father's. Their love for us is true and full...except _my_ father was raising me up more as a warrior than a son. _Your_ father...was just raising you as a son. I...I can understand how easily our roles could have been flipped, due to simple parenting methods...and more factors..." Tai Lung blinked in confusion. While he was speaking, Po had gone up and pulled him into a hug. Confused out of his mind, he turned his head towards the panda. "Why...are you hugging me?"

"Noticing how similar we are instead of different...I'm betting we could have been great friends." Po closed his eyes. "Maybe if you reached out to someone you could comfortably share vent your frustrated feelings with...you wouldn't have gotten so dark inside..."

Tai Lung blinked. Here was his former enemy, giving him a rather warm and snuggly hug. But after everything he's been told, he realizes that they might have never been enemies after all. Tai Lung was being a bully, and someone had to stand up to him. That someone just happened to be Po.

Po slowly pulls away from Tai Lung. "I'm gonna give you time to think on this. I know I've said a mouthful."

"And yet Oogway has said close to nothing. Why is that?" Tai Lung noted.

"It is because _Po_ is the one who requested to speak to you. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get himself lost trying to make his way around the Spirit Realm. He's still new at this." Oogway explained.

Tai Lung sits down on a rock, still staring down at the ground. He...needed time to process all of what Po's told him. Now that he's seen him more as a person and less like an obstacle...it's clear that while he isn't completely to blame for the conflict, it's clear enough that he's made a dire mistake. He had a lot to think about, and they were giving him the time to do so.

But first...

"...You really care for Tigress, don't you?" Tai Lung said suddenly. "I'll take a wild guess and say that she's gotten much more powerful then the last time I saw her?"

" _Much_ more powerful. I STILL can't beat her in a straight spar!" Po muttered in frustration.

"HAH! Oogway's successor is still getting constantly pounded into the dirt by Tigress! That's hilarious!" Tai Lung cackled, slapping his knee. He was feeling a bit better, now. "Hmm...perhaps...that's the kind of woman you're into, panda? Did she catch your eye when you first met her?"

Po briefly dusted off his shoulder, and adjusted his straw hat with a completely stoic expression. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Tai Lung."

"I believe the days since you've first come to the Jade Palace says something different, my young successor." Oogway let out a mischievous giggle. "Should I mention how much you gushed when she broke those two plates with a perfect split? Or perhaps when she landed, the _other_ couple of seconds was spent with your eyes glued to her backside?~" Po's stoic expression was gone, replaced by open-mouthed horror and a slight blush of embarrassment as that specific memory came back to haunt him.

"...I'm sorry. He _What?_ " Tai Lung grinned madly at Po. This was turning out to be a decent confrontation after all. Because this was hilarious, seeing Po at a loss for words.

"We can't completely blame him, Tai Lung. Po is a growing young man, and Tigress is quite physically fit..."

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Po shouted in strong defiance, his face now completely red. The Spirit Realm decided to get in on this, and suddenly turned from dark violet to bright pink to emphasize his embarrassment. Po was not amsued. "YOU TOO?! _UGH!_ " In a couple seconds, he was being triple teamed by Tai Lung, Oogway, and the _Spirit Realm itself._

Not. Cool.

"...Can we go now? Please?" Po said meekly, hiding his face under his hat, hoping to completely disappear inside it.

"Of course." Oogway nodded, placing his paw on Po's shoulder as they again disappeared in a golden light. Po's been embarassed enough, time for a break. He still had someone else to tend to, while Tai Lung stayed in his spot to think.

With the pinkness of his cheeks fading away, Po poured a bit irritably at Oogway. "Did you REALLY have to mention that?!"

"...I dunno." Oogway shrugged casually, though he was snickering on the inside. A spirit like him can be mischievous, too. Trolling with his still decently young successor proved to be quite amusing. Nonetheless, his seriousness returned as they made their way to another part of the Spirit Realm. "We grow near, young one. Do you sense it?"

"Yeah, I do." Po nodded as he looked around him. This area of the Spirit Realm was dark red with hints of black. Whoever was here, their children is greatly affecting this area of the Spirit Realm. And Po knew who it was. "I hope I don't have to fight again. This one is much more determined than Tai Lung, which really says something. Yeah, I'm talking about you."

Po gazed upward as the duo stopped. On top of the platforms was a flashing train of white a red, before it suddenly closes up and swirls behind it's owner. Soon enough, Po was able to see the crimson eyes clearly, much more intense and much more hate-filled than Tai Lung's. Not only that, this connection was much more personal.

"...Oh look. It's the Warrior of Black and White. How _refreshing._ " The peacock huffed angrily. "It was bad enough that you haunted me for years, but now you chase me into the afterlife besides being alive? How troublesome."

Po narrowed his eyes. This might be much more difficult than Tai Lung, due to the amount of personal conflict that he was willing to start with him when he lived.

 _Shen._

* * *

 **Until the next chapter, where Po meets Shen again for the first time in a long while, after speaking with Tai Lung. This might actually a bit darker, though it also might not. I really want to get these as best as I can.**

 **Also, that specific moment in the first movie with Tigress...yeah. I remember where Po was staring. And I had it mercilessly exploited.**

 **I regret nothing...except laughing so hard as I wrote that part so awkwardly. Because when I first saw it as a kid, I didn't think anything of it. Now...I really needed to catch my breath as the realization for me kicked in quickly.**

 **Well...We're about halfway done. Until the next chapter!**


	4. A Peacock's Despair

**So yeah. I saw this chapter going one way...then it certainly did a U-turn and I was unable to stop until it was finished. I don't even...I dunno, guys...**

 **Also, there's a bit of nonsense here. I made an assumption that it could be done, and I figured, why not? Though I hope I don't lose my momentum after this...**

 **So...read on, I guess!**

* * *

Po had already known that this was going to get much tougher than the first one he had to deal with, because this one was much more determined, and hated losing more than Tai Lung ever could. So facing him down in a place like this was going to be troublesome for Po. The intense killing intent shifted the mood of the Spirit Realm incredibly quickly.

The Spirit Realm can somehow become quite moody when something is about to happen. Po didn't know what to feel about that, but it won't really matter. Despite the intense killing intent, he didn't flinch in the slightest. He's faced down this man plenty of times before he went down, and hello do it again. Still, there was a sinking out of guilt in his belly that can be felt even if his subconscious was in the Spirit Realm. Oogway gently levitates himself on a large plank of wood, which is most likely a piece of the ships that have been torn apart when She's cannons were turned against him. His mental state must be making this part of the Spirit Realm this way.

"So...what are you doing here? Have you come here to taunt me? Mock me for my death? Rub in my face just how much I've failed?" Shen demanded bitterly, pacing in a horizontal direction while keeping both eyes on the panda. "I do not need you to haunt me even in the afterlife."

Po blinked. "Hm. Taunt...haunt...wooooaaaahh! That rhymes! Sweet!"

Shen shook his head in exasperation. "And I can clearly see that your idiocy is still as baffling as ever."

"Yeah. I tend to baffle a lot."

"And look at you. All dressed up for the occasion." Shen waved his wing, gesturing to Po's Spirit Warrior attire. "It seems to me that you've reached quite a level of enlightenment, haven't you?"

Po rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "I might have taken a couple levels of awesome since we last met. So yeah, thanks for noticing." Po then lowered his paw and dropped his smile, then narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do, Shen. I can sense your intentions very clearly. I'm telling you right now: Don't. I just wanna talk."

"Oh. He wants to talk. The panda wants to have a conversation with me! How _delightful!_ " Shen rolled his eyes as he continued to pace. "Why should I listen to anything _you_ have to say, hm? What effects could your words possibly have on me now? You see where you are, don't you? You're here on a casual visit since you're just so 'balanced with the universe' and all of that nonsense. Me? I'm here to stay. Now...you see how this infuriates me, right?"

"Because this was something you were trying to avoid, right?"

"Oh yes! I can literally _taste_ the irony, panda. I wipe a whole lot of you out, and yet there was one more. _Just. One._ That was all it took for everything I've worked for to fall apart. If I had been more thorough with the operation, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"Wrong, Shen. You wouldn't be here at all if you had just changed your ways. Of course you were getting bad fortunes, because you were doing bad stuff. What did you expect to happen?"

"I expected everyone to be grovelling at my feet, like the insignificant vermin that you all are. But it looks like I was disappointed."

Po kept on his guard. No matter how calm Shen's face appeared, Po sensed that he was thinking of how many ways he could think of violently mutilating the panda while not speaking a word.

Again, this did not intimidate him. He at least had to try. While Shen was significantly less powerful than Tai Lung, what made him the more dangerous one, despite his very clear lack of sanity, is that he won't allow rage to cloud his vision on what he wants. He'll stay focused, and a focused rage is more tends to be more dangerous than rampages.

"Shen. I'm not the only one left." Po began. He just _knew_ that what he said next would have negative implications, but he wasn't going to lie to him, even if he was a former enemy. "I've found other pandas, hiding in secret this whole time. I found my father alongside them. We...we reunited. It was all very sudden...but nonetheless a very big important moment of my life. And now all the panda survivors live with me in the Valley of Peace, and both my Dads are getting along quite amazingly. It's really awesome."

Shen's expression didn't change from the news. For Po, that was a bigger warning sign than him getting angry. Instead, the peacock simply shook his head while a sliding a whiny down his face. "Of course...of course there were more of you alive. I've always had a feeling in the back of my head, but I've disregarded it for years. But now I know. Now I know. So I _do_ thank you for telling me this. Thank you for pointing out one of my biggest failures that resulted in my downfall."

Po shook his head. "I didn't want to lie to you. This was something that you needed to know."

"Really? You didn't want to lie to me, even though it would certainly spare my feelings on the matter?"

"Better to hear a painful truth than the comforting lie. Especially in things like this."

Shen sighs deeply, continuing to rub his forehead for a couple moments, though it looked like Po's words got to him somewhat. Painful truths...comforting lies...they both knew a lot about that, didn't they? Shen could feel Po trying to connect with him, to better understand him, and attempting to provoke it vice versa.

He would not let him.

"Ever since I've woken up in this...'Spirit Realm'... I've been feeling strange ever since. And then I discovered, this strange feeling is my chi. I grew curious about it since everyone was taking it as such a serious subject, and begun experimenting. And it really helped me understand to a certain level, just how important it is. It can help you tap into your deepest potential, if you've put in the patience and practice. I've had plenty of the latter, while the former isn't a choice for me since I have nowhere to go."

Po's eyes widen as he he could see crimson chi flowing from Shen's spiritual body. "Your inner chi represents that of a Golden Dragon. Fitting for the Dragon Warrior. As you can see, spending enough time in this spiritual realm has allowed me to tap into my own. I decided to give it a chance. And as you'll soon see...I'm somewhat glad I did."

The chi continues to flow and expand, constantly growing. And soon it began to ignite with fierce flames, and wings slowly manifests from the chi, as well as talons, a razor sharp beak, and fierce slitted glowing eyes that looked steeled enough to pierce straight through Po's soul. He still wasn't intimidated, just shocked.

Po blinked as he could see the aura turn into something familiar. "Shen...that's...that's a Phoenix you're manifesting there... it's...it's so awesome!" Po beamed. He couldn't help but be highly impressed that Shen was able to pull something like this of on his own. Given that he's a spirit now, that might have helped make things a lot easier.

"Ah yes, my aura is that of a Phoenix. I was very surprised that I was somehow above to achieve something like this, you know. But...the more I thought about it, the more it made a bit of sense." Shen muttered quietly. "Even here in the afterlife, it never fails. Every dream. Every bond. Everything that has had some sort of value to me, has went up in flames. And people have constantly told me that it was my own fault. They didn't understand. I was shown that my destiny would be me being defeated by a Warrior of Black and White. As a member of my Royal Family, I couldn't just allow my legacy to disappear because of _panda_."

Po sighed, rubbing his cheeks as he tried to dull his slight frustration. "Shen. You could have done much better than what you were doing. You can't just force people to bend to your will just because you're royalty. Had you simply proceeded another way and actually earn your place on the throne, things could have gone better for you. Much better than this."

"My vision was clear, and my path was set. This prophecy stood in my way, so I tried to erase it." Shen said simply. "Though of course, I learned that fate has rather cruel was to deal with those that try to defy it. I eliminated a majority of you, and all it took is one in order to bring me down." Shen narrowed his eyes as the crimson flames around his Phoenix aura began burning more intensely. "Anyone who stood in the way of my vision would be cast aside and left to burn. I destroy all obstacles, not giving them a second thought."

Po clenched his fist. "Just like what you did to your second-in-command?"

The peacock narrowed his eyes even sharper, which baffled Po on how that can even happen. "He tried to resist me when I was getting closer to triumph. He had the _gall_ to resist me!"

"You were outright demanding that he kill his own men. No matter how much of a jerk he was to me, I can at least acknowledge that he had a sense of honor. An Alpha takes care of his pack. You were demanding he betray his pack in order to satisfy your self-centered goals." Po shook his head. "I really don't see why you were so baffled by that. He did the right thing. Why did you have to kill him?"

"It's like I said. Anyone who stands in my way will be cast aside. No matter who they are." Shen said without remorse.

"...Then what about Soothsayer?"

"...Pardon?" His composure broke for a split second.

"You heard me. Everyone who stood against you, or tried to tell you to stop what you were doing, you outright killed. But her...you never laid a harmful wing on her. I can tell you were definitely annoyed, but you never hurt her. She just wanted you to move _away_ from a path of self-destruction, even when you kept moving towards it. You didn't kill her, you just told her to leave. And that allowed her to save my life when you shot me out of the factory."

"Ah. So it was _her_ fault that you wouldn't stay dead. I should have known..." Shen muttered, turning his head to the side. His face looked genuinely hurt that he was betrayed by her. But he was the one who let her go...

Po lowered his eyes. "Everyone else who knew you saw you as a lost cause...but she's the only one who never stopped trying."

"Stop speaking of her. She has nothing to do with what's happening right now."

"She just wanted you to be happy. She knew that what you were doing wasn't going to lead to that."

"Be... _silent._ "

Po slightly opened his arms. "She was the only person your life that you had left, and that you genuinely cared about. That's why you let her go, so she wouldn't suffer alongside you. Shen...she loves you. She still does. And I noticed that you were a pretty restrained guy even though you were running _extremely_ low on patience. You only snapped a bit and got highly defensive when I commented on her. You loved her as much as she loved you, despite your differences. And that's why you let her go, isn't it?"

"...Hah. I suppose you have made a valid point. I can surely tell she did care about me." Shen said quietly. "...That's why she saved you, isn't it? I couldn't be talked out of my path. So the only way she could end my suffering, is to send you in to put me out of my misery."

Po's eyes softened. "You know that isn't why she did it. She saw how similar my past was becoming in comparison to yours. She didn't want me falling into darkness like you did."

Shen shook his head, laughing bitterly as a wing covered his face. "Of course! She failed at helping _me_ achieve Inner Peace, but she succeeded with _you_. There was just no saving me. All Hail Lord Shen: The Royal Failure! How cruel fate likes to make a joke out of my suffering..."

"Shen-"

 **"I DO NOT DESIRE YOUR PITY! IT'S WASTED ON ME!"**

Everything went silent as Shen's outburst echoed throughout the Spirit Realm, cutting Po off. The panda lowered his eyes again as the Peacock's eyes were wide to accompany the shout. His composure completely breaks again for a moment, before he sighed and spread his wings.

"...Put me out of my misery, Panda. Even in the afterlife, my memories taunt me and fill me with agony. My cessation of existence would be much more preferable than this."

Po was completely aware of what Shen was asking him to do, which made him quickly shake his head in refusal. "No. No way, Shen. That's not what I'm here for."

"Why the hesitation? You had no problem destroying that yak's soul. Why should I be any different?"

"Because he was far too drunk on power to stop at that point, and reasoning with him wasn't gonna happen. You can still be reasoned with, Shen. You can still have peace. But you have to let me help you."

Shen curiously tilted his head. "Why would you do such a thing for me, hm? Why would you put yourself in harms way just to help your mother's murderer find peace?"

Po's expression became deeply saddened and genuinely hurt, instead of furious. He sighed as he slowly relaxed his shoulders. "...That...that was a low blow, man. There...there was no need to go there. But...it's still not gonna stop me from trying to help you!"

"...Very well. Since you're so adamant on this foolish quest of yours, then fine." Shen spread his wings, his large Phoenix aura spreading it's wings as well, blowing Po back a large distance across the Spirit Realm, until he eventually regained control of himself as he manifested his golden dragon aura around himself. He held himself in place as he stared at Shen, who was still looking composed again. It wasn't difficult to see just how fake it was post-outburst.

 _He's outright demanding that I destroy his soul so that the pain can end...this is much worse than I thought it would be..._ Po thought quietly to himself. Oogway stayed balanced on rubble, noticing the battle about to start, this time against a person who's gotten a hold of their own chi on a level alike Po's. Unlike Tai Lung, who mostly relied on pure muscle. Shen's beak cracked a sinister smile, a smile that was also hiding despair beyond recognition.

"Go ahead, panda. I challenge you to attempt to assuage my pain without destroying me. _**Try to 'heal' me.**_ "

* * *

 **Shen's taken self-destruction to a whole new level. But Po refuses to comply. Thus begins the clash between the Golden Dragon, and the Crimson Phoenix.**

 **We shall see how their confrontation concludes...**


	5. Clashing Emotions

**Not gonna lie. Was more focused on the emotions than the fighting here. But to be fair, Shen wasn't too great a fighter to begin with, chi or not. He wasn't _bad_ at fighting, but not enough to keep up with Po for an extended period without cannons. Still, I'm satisfied with this. I do hope that you are as well. **

**Hope ya understand. Let's begin!**

* * *

Sometimes being the Dragon Warrior is the best thing in the whole entire world. Other times...it REALLY blows. Complaining about it won't do anything useful...except probably help him vent.

"Now if you don't mind, Panda. I want to see just what I can do now." Shen expressed half of his desire slowly, then casually tilted his head with a cynical smile. "Unless you don't want to deal with this nonsense and just erase me now?"

"I'm not going to destroy your soul." Po said with firm finality.

"I figured as much. Such a kind, gentle, peaceful soul you are. And considering how our backgrounds aren't so different...it fills me with _**RAGE!**_ " Shen shouted fiercely, the flames from his Phoenix chi flaring throughout the Spirit Realm, livhtly burning whatever it touches with it's powerful flare. It's backed up by Shen also flaring his train when he powerfully emphasized the last word.

Po could only blink in amazement. But then he tilted his head as some things came to him.

"Ya know, as supremely awesome as that looks...I've noticed you're always filled with rage. I think that's a tiny bit unhealthy." Po stated. He tapped his lip twice. "Then again, I don't know if the dead have to worry about health problems...can one get sick in the Spirit Realm? There's a lot of things about this place that I still don-"

"Oh for _crying out loud!_ Why must your IQ be so _minimal?!_ " Shen shouted in exasperation, lightly stomping his foot into the platform he was on. "I seriously don't understand how I managed to be defeated by such a simple-minded buffoon!" In truth, Shen was just frustrated that Po just completely derailed his amazing battle cry by thinking about things that didn't currently matter, but he didn't let said panda know that. He just couldn't win with those with the panda around, could he?

"...Ya know, I was really expecting a peaceful talk with two guys who looked like they needed a visit, and a friendly paw. And what do I get? Constant insults and serious attempts to gravely harm me!" Po pouted, his paws on his hips. "You guys are _mean_. And not only are you mean, you're _really_ rude. And this is from a guy who can sometimes burp loud enough to be heard throughout an entire Valley, so I know what I'm talking about when it comes to the 'rude' part!"

"Hmhmhmhm~" Oogway giggled from where he was, somewhat enjoying the predictably short break in tension.

Shen took a deep breath whole face-winging. Then he sighed and calmly opened his eyes. "I'm...I'm going to start fighting you now...before you say something else idiotic that sends me over the edge..."

"How am I being idiotic?!" Po demanded, comically waving his arms in confusion. "All I said was that my loudest burps can be heard across an entire Valley! My Dads find that a great accomplishment! Of course the other Kung Fu stuff I did is pretty great too, as well as-"

Po gasped as Shen charged at Po, his Phoenix chi lashing a flaming talon at him with pointed feet. The Golden Dragon aura reacted instinctively with him, punching forward and colliding with the incoming talon.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The force of the clash was enough to render the entire Spirit Realm black and white for a couple seconds, and sendingspiralling waves of golden child and crimson chi all over the place, destroying most of the debris and sending others violently flying in multiple directions. The only thing that didn't budge an inch was Oogway, who calmly holds his paw outward as a golden barrier protected him from the backlash. He watches the explosive display of chi with a look of awe. Then he pouts as he noticed many structures being demolished. Those definitely wouldn't be quick to fix.

"My my, what a mess we're making." Oogway said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

The Golden Dragon's fist was still clashing with The Crimson Peacock's talon. Shen was smiling wickedly. "If you won't erase my soul, then I'll just push you until you have no other choice! And besides, doesn't that seem like an _awesome_ story to tell, Dragon Warrior Po?! A Legendary Clash! Who will emerge victorious?! The Golden Dragon that nurtures and heals all under it's golden glow and gentle light? Or the Crimson Phoenix that incinerates anything that gets in it's way with it's fierce inferno?! _**LET'S FIND OUT!**_ "

Before Po could react properly, he was swatted aside by one of the Crimson Phoenix's flaming wings, knocking him aside and slamming him into the wall of a floating mountain range. He groaned as he and the Dragon rubbed their heads, wearing annoyed expressions.

"You want me to erase you, yet you also want an intense fight? Why do you guys have to be so complicated?!"

"I've changed my mind a bit. Make no mistake, Panda. You _WILL_ end my soul by the time this is over. But that doesn't mean I shall allow myself to disappear quietly!" Shen spreads his wings. "I shall leave my mark on this Spirit Realm, from the beautiful flames of the Crimson Phoenix! None shall that Lord Shen left a lasting mark upon the Mortal _and_ Spiritual Realm! I too, shall be **Legendary**!"

Po blinked owlishly as Shen flares his train and Phoenix chi once again. Though his expression once again falls into an annoyed pout as he points at Shen with a glare. "You have seriously mixed up priorities, dude!"

 _ **"WHY DOES EVERYONE UNDERMINE MY MONOLOGUES?! I WORK REALLY HARD ON THEM!"**_ Shen screamed, his eyes comically wide as both he and his aura stomped around, furiously cawwing at everything around him. Both Po and his dragon aura sweatdropped at the display, rubbing their necks awkwardly. The Phoenix Aura charges down at the Golden Dragon and throws a barrage of flaming feather blades towards him. Po narrowed his eyes as he rose his arm and deflected all of the blades in multiple directions, sending them in multiple directions and scorching those in their path.

 _Guess we're in this song and dance again. Fight him until he runs outta steam, Po!_

With this, he flies upward towards the flaming bird, tackling him head-on and sending him crashing through a platform, sending debris everywhere as well as many specks of dust. Shen grunted a bit, though he shook himself out of it and grinned.

"That's the spirit, Panda!"

"Because we're in the Spirit Realm?"

And just like that, the grin is gone. "...I don't like you, you know."

"I noticed."

Shen forcefully pushes him off and sends him flying a couple yards away, then waves his wings, sending a shock wave of fire towards the golden dragon. Po reacted quickly, his aura breathing a stream of golden flames right through the crimson flames, breaking apart the shockwave in a matter of moments. Shen flies right at Po, his aura cawwing powerfully and sending debris flting away, some even disintergrated in his presence. Po swiftly spins around, the Dragon's tail kicking him away a decent distance before stopping in midair.

Po had to give Shen credit. If there was one thing that absolutely filled the Peacock besides his rage, his is unyielding determination. He acknowledges this as he uses his paws and tail to reflect many chi fireballs sent his way. He took a deep breath and blew a larger ball of golden flames at the Phoenix, landing a heavy hit on it, watching them stumble. Shen was disoriented, but not down jus yet.

"...Shen. I've been thinking about it, and I just wanna say...we've more alike than we thought we were. So much that I find it pretty weird. But at the same time, I suppose it makes sense."

"You can't sympathize with me, Panda! I won't allow that to get in our way!" Shen cawwed as he sent another large wave of flames towards Po. The Golden Dragon releases a large golden pulse of his own, swiftly dissipating the flame shockwave and sending multiple sparkles of chi spiralling in different directions. Shen then swiped his wing as more flaming feather blades flew towards him. All of them were deflected in multiple directions by the Golden Dragon's claws, slashing them apart in a matter of moments.

"You thought your parents banished you from the city because they hated you and didn't want you. But that's wrong. They hated what you _did_. They never hated _you_. They wanted you to know that what you were doing was wrong. Soothsayer tried convincing you that what you were doing was wrong. Not because they were against you, they didn't want you falling into darkness." Po continues deflecting throwing chi knives even as he spoke, every movement serving to send them in a different direction, and without taking his eyes off Shen for a moment. "The grief of sending you away literally killed them. I don't know about you, but I'd take that as a pretty sure sign that they truly loved you, even though it's a very dark one."

"It's no use trying to bring that up. It's far too late for me to do anything about it."

"If it were truly too late for you to rethink everything you've done, I wouldn't have come for you, would I? You showed regret, that's not a sign of someone that can't be redeemed."

Shen caws loudly once again as his Phoenix aura began manifesting chi in it's wings. Soon he spreads them outward as a bright yellow beam forms from them, and he holds it outward, forming a flaming guandao with a burning red tip. Po was in awe for a couple moments, then he gasped as Shen bounded towards him as he swiped the chi blade in a horizontal motion. He barely dodges by ducking under it, watching as it slices a large boulder behind him clean in half.

"You must stop being so foolish, Panda! You're so desperate to see me redeemed that you came back here to the Spirit Realm to seek me out! That's pathetic of you! Accept that saving me is completely out of the question!" Shen said, almost sounding desperate himself as heslashes at Po again, who had to fly back a couple feet to avoid the slash. "You either erase my soul, or leave me here to wallow in my misery! Either fate will be a suitable punishment for me!"

"I'm not going to do either of those things!" Po shouted defiantly. "Why are you pushing me away when you have nothing to lose from hearing me out?!"With a burst of golden chi, he swiftly punches the Phoenix upwards, sending him flying once again. Not giving up, Shen recovers swiftly once again, diving down at Po and smashing his talon down on the dragon. Once again, two powerful blows clashed against one another, another supremely large burst of chi pulsing throughout the Spirit Realm.

Shen repeatedly slashes at Po with his chi guandao, aiming for a cut somewhere in order to provoke Po into killing him. Though he sensed himself losing ground as he was not fully used to using chi yet. But he pushed on, even as Po catches the chi guandao and throws it and him a fair distance away, watching him crash into another wall. He recovered quickly, shaking it off. "Stop trying to pretend that you care! None of my enemies have ever cared for me, they saw me as a lost cause! Why are you so different from them?!"

"Because I probably sympathize with your situation better than any of them. I know how you feel because you're the one who set the motions to have me ensure it. Feeling abandoned by your parents, feeling like they never cared about you. But that's not true for either of us. Our parents loved us with all of their hearts, and seeing us go really made hurt. Conquest was not the way to your parent's hearts, Shen. They loved you regardless."

Shen shook his head. "N-No! Stop trying to connect with me! Stop avoiding my question! Why do you insist on reaching out to me?! After I killed your mother, wiped out a majority of your clan, yet you still managed to just... _let it go!_ How can you do that?! I was never able to just let go of all of that pain in my heart, how were YOU able to do such a thing?! How, after such a tragic upbringing, were you able to end up as you are now?!" He caws again as he slashes his talon at the Golden Dragon. Po turns to his side and catches the talon, as his eyes locked onto Shen's.

Po took a deep breath. Then he steeled his resolve and stared into Shen's eyes. "Because staying hooked up on the past, staying focused on that tragedy...that isn't what Mom died for."

Shen suddenly stopped. The fire in his eyes suddenly disappeared. Even the flames surrounding his aura doused themselves out, and then the aura itself disappeared. Po's own dragon aura disappeared, and they were both left standing on the platform alone. Shen stared at Po with disbelief. "...What? Your mother...the one I killed...she is also someone who spurred you on? How was she able to...?"

Po turned towards the horizon of the Spirit Realm, which was beginning to calm down after the clash ended. "Shen. I told you before, you have to let go of the past because it just didn't matter when it came to the present. I built myself up to become who I am today, I didn't let the past decide that for me. So what if I had a rather terrible start? I was able to make things better as time went on." Po chuckled as he spread his arms again. "I mean...I have my fathers, my friends, my teachers, my kin, and a great home. And there's also my Kung Fu, and my cooking skills. Now I can protect my loved ones AND make great food. Neither of those things are too shabby, if ya ask me." Po said as he eagerly rubbed his belly. Wonder how long as it's been since he had his mind in the Spirit Realm? He mind be in need of another snack...a snack sounded great right now, after all of this fighting. "And I didn't get this far by allowing my past to hold me down."

Shen looked towards Po, still filled with disbelief at what Po was saying. He's become such a free-spirited, cheerful individual _after_ his past head-on and moved on from it. While he was unable to do such a thing himself.

Po's face became a bit solemn as he held his hat. "A lot of that is because Mom sacrificed herself for me. She gave her life so I could _live,_ Shen. She wanted me to love my life and be happy wherever I ended up. She was sure I would find my place somewhere, and I did." He said slowly as he lowered his hat low enough for it to hide his eyes. "Obsessing with the past instead of living my life in the present...that isn't what she would have wanted me to do. That would have desecrated her sacrifice, almost make it completely pointless. I _**won't**_ do that to her." Po turned towards Shen, the solemn look still on his face, but with a sad smile. "If I had let the past control me, I might have ended up like you. Filled with hate, unable to accept what happened even when it's pointed out to you. Even when you knew what you were doing was wrong, you went and did it anyway. You felt it was too late for apologies, too late for redemption."

"...Yes..." Shen said quietly, still dazed by Po's words. He was further shocked when Po broughg his wrist up to his eyes. It was this motion that made him realize that the panda has started crying.

"I told you the only thing that matters is who you choose to be now. That day at the harbor..you DID make a choice. With nothing else to lose, with every one of your gambles have been for nothing...you chose to **_die_**. You were so devoid of love, so deep into despair, you thought that death was the only way you could stop hurting. But even here in the Spirit Realm, you just can't stop feeling pain. It's stuck to you so long as you can't find peace. So you just wanted your soul to be destroyed so you can't feel _anything_. I...I can't do that to you, Shen. I won't." Po murmured. He then walked up to Shen and pulled him into a hug without any hesitation.

Shen just stared ahead, in shock and awe. His former enemy was just embracing him, and shedding tears over him. And he can feel that it was all genuine. This panda's soul ached for what Shen has suffered through, and even more that he didn't try to help him further when he had the chance. Po lives on because that's what his birth mother would have wanted him to do, and that's what she gave her life for. Shen's parents died of literal heartbreak because they were forced to send their own son away. His parents loved him, and Soothsayer loved him...but he chose not to accept that it was true. He thought it was all lies.

...How much could have been different...if he had simply listened to what Soothsayer said...if he had simply _stopped?_

"...Panda...you weep for me...and you're embracing me...?"

"Pandas can be very emotional...they also really like hugs. Hugs are nice." Po murmered into his shoulder. He soon pulled away from the peacock. "You may be in the Spirit Realm now...but that doesn't mean you still can't find peace. And I can help you do so. It was no question that your parents loved you. They already said it themselves. But...there is another way."

Shen blinked. "Another...way...?" Po would have continued, but he looked at his arms as his arms became sort of faded. "What's happening to you?"

"I'm still alive, so obviously I can't stay in the Spirit Realm for long. It looks like my body ran out of chi to keep me here." Po explained, as his body began disappearing. "Listen to me, Shen. Don't go ANYWHERE. As soon as I take care of a couple things in the mortal realm as well as recharge my chi, I'll be right back. We're not done here." With this, Po completely vanishes ,lesving a shocked Shen standing on the platform alone.

"I'm genuinely surprised he managed to last so long without losing too much chi. He has quite the reserves in him." Oogway smiled as he appeared right next to Shen. The peacock turned to the tortoise a bit blankly. He was still trying to process what had just happened.

"...Why? Why would he go so far for me...?"

"A lot of people like you tend to believe that kindness and compassion are nothing but weaknesses. You believe that it's too late for you to find redemption just because you're in the Spirit Realm. Po accepts that challenge." Oogway said.

 **[Mortal Realm]**

Po slowly opens his eyes as his mind returns to his body, then briefly closes then as light shined into his face. It was morning...his mind was in the Spirit Realm all night? And yet he didn't feel very exhausted. Sure he was currently out of chi, but other than that, he was fine. There was no time to dawdle about that though, he had work to do.

"Alright then. I know what I gotta do now. First I gotta send a letter to Soothsayer. Then I'll speak to Shifu for a bit, let him know what's going on. And while I'm doing all of that, I'll be waiting for my chi to replenish!" Po clenched his fist. "It ISN'T too late for Tai Lung and Shen to find closure, and it also isn't too late for Shifu and Soothsayer. They'll make peace with one another, and then they'll keeping living on with much lighter hearts!" He smiled widely as he raise this paws in the air. "Hahaha! I'm an AWESOME successor for Oogway! I'm gonna get started on all of that right away!" He soon got up and slides his door open...

...coming face to face with Tigress. Her arms were folded, she was tapping her foot on the ground, and her face bore no expression, her lips in a thin line. The only sign of her looking _incredibly_ displeased was the serious glint in her eyes. His excited expression deflated quickly as he realizes what's going on.

 _The successor of Oogway forgot that he taught others how to sense chi...including his own...HOW DID I FORGET THAT?!_

"Ooooohhhhh...heeeyyy Tigressss..." Po waved weakly, gulping down his fear. "Y-You must have sensed that my chi is almost completely depleted, right?"

"Uh-Huh."

"And I g-guess I kind of worried you with that?"

"Indeed."

"Riiiiight, right." Po said, twiddling his fingers as he nervously rocks back and forth. Tigress didn't blink yet. "Now, um...I know you might be a _liiiiitle_ bit mad, but hey! I can _totally_ explain-"

 _Pinch._

"YOWWWWAA!" Curses! He forgot her ear pinches were just as brutal as her punches!

"I'm sure you can. We can discuss it at the Peach Tree." Tigress said as she pulled on his ear, casually dragging the whimpering panda into the hallway.

* * *

 **Po is victorious! Yaaay! He has a concept of a plan! Yaaaaay! He ran into Tigress, who doesn't look too pleased!**

 **...crud.**

 **Next chapter will be the last! See you then!**


	6. Go In Peace

**Here we are! The final chapter, before the contest ends! I might have gone a bit over the word count, though. If I did,hopefully that's not a big problem...?**

 **Anyway, let's do this.**

* * *

"...Alright. Let me see if I have this all straight." Tigress said with her arms folded and her left foot repeatedly tapping the ground. "You placed your spirit into the Spirit Realm...so you could seek out Tai Lung and Shen's spirits...and try to offer them peace. _Fully aware_ that they wouldn't have accepted it at face value, and would try to kill you for their respective defeats."

"Yep." Po said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"And you were planning on not telling us until after this was over, not fullt sire that you would succeed in your goal?"

"Pretty much."

Tigress placed her paws on her hips. "Just WHAT were you thinking, trying to pull off by yourself?! Especially something this dangerous?! And without telling anyone, to add onto it!" Tigress said furiously, placing her face up close to his own. "Now you're pulling off recklessness on a spiritual level! Honestly, you are a real piece of work, panda!"

"...Uh...sorry?" Po said, awkwardly rubbing his neck. In all honesty, he was really nervous what Tigress would do next. She looks mixed between fury, and concern. Though he was able to properly tell the difference, judging by her next action.

 _SLAP!_

"YOWCH!" Po yelped as Tigress harshly slapped Po upisde the head. "Ugh...Tigress. I said I was sorry, didn't I? Please, gimme a break, will you? I was did everything I did with good intentions, I swear I did!" He would have said more, but he stopped as Tigress gently pulled him into a hug. He was a bit surprised by it, but he would not deny her of it by any means.

Tigress tightened her grip on him only slightlt, closing her eyes. "...It has nothing to do with me not having faith in your abilities, I promise you. You've proved more than capable of living up to your potential. However...you have to understand. You really have a tendency for scaring me in this particular manner. Making me fear for your life when you're going up against enemies I was afraid you couldn't defeat."

"Ti...c'mon. You don't have to go too deep into this. I'm fine..."

"Po. After I've begun to better understand you during our first interactions, I was feeling guilty that I've been cruel to someone who's been dropped into a lifestyle that they knew much about, yet completely unused to. Someone who didn't find much worth in themselves due to their own personal problems, and I didn't help make things better. I recall Viper being the only one who stayed completely polite and nice to you."

"It's true. I appreciated Viper back then. Viper is nice." Po agreed, smiling happily.

"The most compassionate of the Five, without a doubt." Tigress nodded. "So after I began to understand that you've been forced into a lifestyle that yourself as a whole wasn't prepared for, and right when a crisis was taking place...I couldn't help but feel guilty. And...I was also afraid. Afraid that Tai Lung could have killed you through pure brute force, leaving me unable to apologize for my less than humble behavior." Tigress lowered her eyes. "And then there was the crisis involving Shen. Trying so hard to protect you from a madman who was fully determined to end your life more than he was determined to take over China itself. Hearing how your beginnings were much darker than any of ours, and that made you seek said madman for answers. And then, after all of my efforts, watching the cannon slam into you...it's still a horrid memory burned into my mind." She fully closed her eyes, clutching onto Po a bit tighter than before. "And then most recently, Kai. Watching you struggle against you while holding Lei Lei in my arms...it was difficult beyond imagining. Once again, I was helpless to help you. He was far too powerful. You had to do something akin to _killing yourself_ just so you could have a fighting chance in the Spirit Realm. At the very least, I was able to do what I could to help you that time. But...that didn't make it easier to watch..."

Po shook his head. "Tigress...it's fine. I've really improved since both of those battles, and it really helped me out in the long run. And besides, I didn't have to deal with Kai again...because I kinda wiped him out entirely. Dude was getting too powerful for anyone's comfort. But that's not the point. The point is, at some point of their lives, Tai Lung and Shen showed genuine remorse for their actions, even though they also felt that it was far too late to stop what they were doing. That was why I felt like I had to go in the Spirit Realm, determined to help them at least find peace. Because with all of my experiences...I really felt like I can understand them better. I was able to get them to stop fighting me and realize that the three of us aren't that different from one another. In fact...had my path been a bit darker...I could have easily become like one of them. It me appreciate how lucky I was to not end up like them."

Tigress slowly opened her eyes as she slowly pulled away from Po, a bit of a strained smile on her face. "It looks like the Dragon Warrior was under a much more intense plethora of burdens than we all thought." Tigress smiled as she stared outwards to the sky. "So...you've reached an understanding with two of your most dangerous enemies...how will that turn out? What are you planning to do next?"

Po smiled. "I'm gonna send Zeng to send a message to Gongmen City. I want a certain person here to experience something. Since Shifu will be here, it's gonna be much easier for me to do what I intend to do..."

 **(Panda-Time Passes)**

"Trust me, Master Shifu. You're gonna wanna see this. I really want this to work, and I genuinely hope that you can see how I did all of this with good intentions." Po smiled. "And I think it's paid off. I really think I made a breakthrough!"

"Oh alright. I'll see what you have to demonstrate...hm?" Shifu blinked as they all reached the Peach Tree. They could see the Soothsayer sitting near the Peach Tree, munching on one of the peaches. "You've brought the Soothsayer here? Whatever for?"

"The Dragon Warrior contacted me via scroll. Speaking of which, I think you should really give that poor goose a day off. Some time to relax his mind and body." She smiled while turning towards Po. "I think you'll be quite surprised about the progress your student has made. I'm well aware of what he's done."

"I've made a connection with the Spirit Realm, Shifu. I've talked to quite an important group of people." Po smiled softly.

Shifu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Shifu wouldn't consider himself completely helpless in making contact with his spiritual side. But he truly wishes that he could have as much proficiency as Po. It's something he truly desires, because then he would be able to...

His eyes widened as multiple peach tree petals began swirling around in a cyclone. He had to cover his eyes as the wind blew against his fur and lightly ruffled his robes. There was also a bit of glowing in the middle, and it shined through the openings found in the petal storm. Though he could sense the commotion slowly beginning to end, and he was able to uncover his eyes. Then his jaw dropped as he could see Master Oogway standing in the middle of all the petals, smiling warmly at Shifu.

"...How was that, Po? Did I make quite an entrance?~" he chuckled lightly.

"I've still got a long way to go to reach your level of awesomeness in that regard." Po grinned.

"...Oogway...is...is that really you...?" Shifu could feel the immense and warm spiritual presence that Oogway was emitting as he stands in front of his student. Oogway could already sense that Shifu's emotions were beginning to well up. They haven't seen each other in who knows how long.

"You've grown, Shifu. I can sense your soul, it is much more peaceful than when I last saw you. I suppose I was right to leave everything to you. I knew you would be able to help our young Dragon Warrior when he was sorely needed."

Shifu blinked, clearing his throat and bowing to him. "Of course, Master! I believe you know this already, but Po has been rapidly improving by the day, and-"

"Shifu. Please, spare the formalities for today." Oogway said as he slowly makes his way towards the red panda, his face slowly becoming sadder with each step, until he was right in front of him.

"Oogway...what are you-"

Oogway shushed him, as he slowly pulls the red panda into a hug. "That night...you must have truly felt alone. Alone, and filled with fear." Oogway said with remorse gracing his voice, one of his hands gently reaching up to pet the top of Shifu's head, as well as his ears. "I left you at a very unfortunate time, Shifu. A time when you were surely at your most vulnerable, when you needed me most. I cannot say I don't deserve a bit of scorn for doing such a thing to you. My friend needed me, and yet I could not provide anything more that day. I did not reject that it was my time...but I do regret that it happens funded dark circumstances." Oogway shook his head, realizing he was getting slightly off-track. "What I'm trying to say is...I am sorry, Shifu. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you when you needed me most, when I very well could have."

"..." Oogway could see Shifu trying his best to wrap his arms around the tortoise, in an attempt to return the hug. "There's...there's nothing to apologize for, Oogway. It is true, I wished you had stayed with me a while longer. There are times when I truly struggle with the obstacles I face, and I find myself desperately seeking your aid, your wisdom, your strength. It wasn't an entirely negative experience, however. Losing you as my emotional crutch has made me realize that I couldn't depend on you forever. I needed to do things on my own. I won't beat around the bush. I miss you. I _really_ miss you. While I've come to accept that it was bound to happen sooner or later, I was struggling to do things without you being there. The times I felt like I needed your wisdom, your strength, or just simply being there. I had to get by with whoever I had left." Shifu slowly smiles. "I do have the courage to admit it...you were right to place your trust in Po. He's quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to all of us. Most of the time. A couple other times...not so much."

"D'awwww shucks...hey, wait a minute!" Po began to look embarrassed, which soon turned to irritation once Shifu finished. Soothsayer and Tigress quietly chuckled at this.

"I can see that clearly. He's living up to the Dragon Warrior name, and continues to prove his worth as my successor. Just look at what he did here." Oogway released Shifu, stepping away from him for a bit. On cue, a purple flash of light appeared on his right, and a crimson flash of light appeared on his left. Tigress and Shifu's curiosity and confusion soon turned to shock-and outrage for Tigress- once they saw Tai Lung and Shen standing before them. Oogway raised his hand. "Calm yourselves. They are not here out of hostility." He lowered his hand and turned towards the duo. "Now, you two...isn't there something you would like to say?"

Shen and Tai Lung looked at one another for a moment, before they nodded and turned towards their respective targets. Soothsayer for Shen, Shifu and Tigress for Tai Lung. The latter duo were stunned when Tai Lung got on his knees and bowed low enough for his forehead to touch the ground, as well as Shen lowering himself and pulling Soothsayer into a hug.

"I sincerely apologize for being so foolish...and for hurting you so deeply." Po was rather impressed and slightly awed by how they said this line simultaneously.

"Shifu...I...I realized that you weren't exactly the best father in the world...but I didn't exactly help matters with a majority of my hostile actions." Tai Lung muttered. "My pride, my anger, my feelings of betrayal...they all consumed me, and turned me into a beast. I have hurt many, for the sake of my own selfish desires. I even harmed my foster sister. Looking back on that, it certainly wasn't a moment that I can be proud of. I wished for confirmation that everything you did for me wasn't just a waste of everyone's time...I didn't really help in that endeavor, either." Tai Lung slowly looks up to him. "The Panda...Po. After he...quite creatively, I might add...beat some sense into me the second time, these things came to a full realization. My personal quest was pointless, if I had to force myself to devastate everything that stood in my way. If I had to look at myself in my reflection...and see nothing. Looking back on that as well...Po had realized that my own self-esteem was just as low as his. Except...he gained more confidence in himself, once his father helped him find the answer..."

Shen had his eyes closed as he holds Soothsayer as tenderly as he could, afraid that she might try and sneak away from him. "You had tried to warn me about this. Many times did you warn me not to go down the path I chose, and that it wasn't too late for me to seek redemption. I felt guilty every time I callously ignored you." He slowly pulls away from him, so she could see that nearly all of his madness was gone from his eyes. "The Panda told me that you blamed yourself for the actions I chose against his clan...it's not. That's an action that I chose...and I now deeply resent that decision. It has started me down a path that was supposed to lead me to happiness, but only filled me with hatred and despair. I tried to take everyone else's happiness for my own...all I did was become gradually worse. But by that time, I felt too far gone for any talks of redemption to stick. I've wasted so much time and resources into my heinous doings...and never once did I feel happy. No matter how much I take...I never felt satisfied. And I realized I never would be."

Soothsayer was able to break the silence first, pulling Shen back into a hug. "Hmph...even in the Spirit Realm, you still had to have sense beaten into you by our Warrior of Black and White. Of course as his mindset lead to, it wasn't completely too late for you. You can still be at peace, and he wanted to help you reach that peace."

Tai Lung nodded. "It's true. He wanted us to have closure by speaking you you both, to have any leftover grudges dissipate. And he managed to succeed there. I didn't want things to get to the way they did...my anger clouded my mind, and my judgement. I really hope you can forgive me. Though I honestly wouldn't be surprised or upset if you didn't. But I still love you...father..."

Shifu moved forward and hugged Tai Lung. The latter was initially surprised, but he slowly returned the hug, still on his knees. "Tai Lung...I never stopped loving you, even though you've fallen so far. I apologize for not recognizing the darkness within you and not doing something about it sooner. A lot could have been avoided if I lessened the praise, and taught you humility along everything else. It appears we are both to blame for your fall into darkness."

"The same goes for us. Never would I have imagined that a single prediction could do so much damage. Nor did I imagine that Shen would come to a conclusion than that. I was careless, and rhe oandas paid for it..." Soothsayer said solemnly. "But at least, I have gotten a chance to apologize to him for this. To try to apologize and atone for my sin."

"Please don't blame yourself. I'm to blame. Not you." Shen said, hugging her tightly while wiping tears from his eyes. "I knew full well that my path would lead to my destruction, no matte show hard I tried to resist it...I didn't want you to burn alongside me. That's why I sent you away. You were the only one left who still had a positive place in my heart. I didn't want to ruin that too. I loved you too much for that..."

"You stupid...foolish bird...I love you too..." Soothsayer said, a bit choked up on tears, but she was smiling with relief. "At last...you have found peace. I hope you can be happy at last. Wherever you are in the Spirit Realm..."

"I will try. I cannot promise success...but I will most definitely try." Shen nodded. He slowly pulls away from her and steps by Oogway's side.

Tai Lung eventually releases Shifu and stands to his full height. He then walked over to Tigress and looked her over up and down. He folded his arms. "Well. Looks like you're becoming quite a strong and independent woman. You don't look have bad, either."

"Hmph." Tigress grunted, also folding her arms.

"Yeah, I figured. We never had a chance to connect like a brother and sister should. We were both kind of arrogant in our skills, and you pretty much hated me outright. But I gotta say, you ended up having much better luck than me."

"It because of you than I had begin to accept that I still had much to learn. So I suppose it wasn't an entirely negative experience..." Tigress found herself saying. It wasn't as easy for her to forgive Tai Lung, since he was a major reason why her relationship with Shifu was so strained. But out of respect for Po's decision and the actions he took to see it through, she could at least acknowledge that Tai Lung was sincere, and be polite.

Tai Lung nodded. "Indeed. And it's because your arrogance was curbed much sooner than mine, that you'll be able to completely surpass me one day." Tai Lung shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you already have."

"What...?!" She seemed taken aback by this. She was even more take aback as Tai Lung playfully poked her forehead with two fingers, wearing a mischievous smile to accompany it. The wind blew by a bit, picking up a couple peach petals.

"Take care of yourself, Master Tigress."

"..."

Soon, he pulled back his paw and stepped by Oogway's side. He turned to Po and nodded in respect. "My gratitude, Dragon Warrior."

"For seeking our redemption even though we thought it no longer mattered. Maybe no, we can finally rest in peace, and find our new purpose in the Spirit Realm." Shen also nodded, even managing a small smile with no malevolence at all.

"Take care, you guys. Don't forget, I can check and see if you're causing a ruckus. So, uh...don't do that." Po said, rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile.

Both men chuckled at the panda, before closing their eyes and disappering in their respective auras, leaving only Oogway behind.

"Well. It looks like my assistance here is no longer required. It is time for me to return to the Spirit Realm as well." Oogway nodded softly.

Shifu, as Oogway requested, disregarded any formalities, as he ran forward and hugged Oogway again. "Oogway...will this be the last time...we see one another?"

"It doesn't have to be. I believe Po can help with that. But remember, there's a line between the living and the nonliving for a reason. We best not try to overdo this ability."

"Of course not! Never!"

"I know, I know." Oogway chuckled, lightly petting Shifu's head again. "You'll soon be able to tap into your balance with the Spirit Realm. Then you'll be able to see me on your own so we can have a bit of Spirit Tea."

"Spirit Tea?!" Po exclaimed with surprise.

"You'd be surprised about the capabilities of the Spirit Realm." Oogway chuckled, then turned back towards Shifu. "I just ask for now, that you take care of yourself, my dear friend. Continue to live, and cherish those around you. That's what I wish for you. As your master, father, and friend all at once."

"...Of course, Oogway. Of course." Shifu nodded, tightening their hug. He realized he couldn't hold onto him forever. But since he was leaving on a more positive note, he wanted to make sure it was as positive as he could make it.

Soon enough, they eventually pulled away from one another. Oogway stepped back and gazed at Po and Tigress. "Be good, you too. Take care of yourself, and continue to grow in strength, as well as in spirit."

"We will, Oogway." They both said simultaneously, smiling while bowing in respect.

Oogway smiled. "And Po?"

"Yes, Oogway?"

"...I hope you and Tigress continue to be well. We already know you find her physically appealing to go along with your emotional bond."

"Physically appeal...OOGWAY!" Po realized too late, and now his face flashed red once again.

"Ah, youth. So amusing to mess with." Oogway chuckled, as he nods with his eyes closed. "Until we meet again..." The peach petals surrounded him and glowed, slowly encasing him and making him disappear, until nothing was left.

Tigress turned towards Po, confused. "What did he mean by you finding me physically appealing?"

Po blushed, and began twiddling his fingers. Lying would only make it worse. "He was talking about that time around the time we first met, and you used a split kick to shatter those plates. And I was kinda...staring...at your butt. Just a little!"

"…Oh." Tigress said simply with a straight face, though she began blushing madly.

"...Ah yes. _That_ day. I remember now." Shifu said, clutching tightly on his staff/walking stick. "You've been catching glimpses at Tigress in a less than innocent manner, haven't you Po?"

"...Yes..."

Shifu took a real breath, then sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well. I appreciate you at least honest with me. Which is why I'm going to be a fair man, and give you ten seconds before I beat you senseless with my staff."

"What?! Ten seconds?! That's not nearly enough time!"

"Nine seconds."

"C'mon, Shifu! Be reasonable!"

"Eight seconds."

"You're so much faster than me, it's not fair!"

" _Five seconds._ "

"I'm gonna run now." Not wanting to waste anymore time, Po fled from the Peach Tree, as fast as his legs could take him. Soothsayer chuckled in amusement and took her leave after nodding once more in where Shen used to be.

"...Don't you think you're being a little bit harsh about this?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"I said ten seconds. Was that not enough? I suppose not." Shifu chuckled. "Believe me, Tigress. I really do appreciate what Po has done for me. I am very grateful. That however, does not save him from the fury of my discipline." It was really just an overreacting father thinking protectively of his daughter, but he didn't say it out loud. "Time's up, Panda!" With this shout, Shifu dashed after Po, the latter letting out a terrified shout while still trying to escape.

Tigress shook her head. She'd better go and make sure Po doesn't get hurt too badly. Before she left, she turned towards the Peach Tree, where Shen and Tai Lung used to be. Po sensed that there was still a bit of regret in their decisions, and that was enough for him to try and get them to realize their faults, and find peace. Sometimes she really thinks the panda is far too kind and compassionate for his own good. But she'd never force him to give either of those things up.

She placed one fist in her palm and bowed ever so slightly, closing her eyes and whispering:

 _"Go in peace..."_

* * *

 **Finished! It was really close, but I finished it! Again, I might have gone over the word limit. I really hope that isn't a big problem!**

 **Hope this was enjoyable! Farewell, for now!**


End file.
